


Прощай, детство...

by TokaOka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, First Love, Gen, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24392965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokaOka/pseuds/TokaOka
Summary: Фанфик-воспоминание о том, как мелкая банальность способна вмиг и навсегда разлучить с беззаботным детством.





	Прощай, детство...

— Не сутулься, милый, испортишь осанку.

Мама легонько хлопает меня по спине, и я, спохватившись, расправляю плечи. В кофейнике отражается моя нелепо вытянутая физиономия. На лбу — багровый прыщ. От омерзения меня передергивает. Я кошусь на отца, погруженного в свежий выпуск «Пророка».

— Мы не опоздаем?

— Успеем, Ремус. У тебя все готово?

— Еще вчера.

Мама приглаживает мне волосы и тянется чмокнуть в щеку. Я смущенно поджимаю губы.

— Удачи, сынок. Пиши чаще.

Мне шестнадцать, и мамины поцелуи — это очень болезненная тема. Но я всегда боюсь ее огорчить, ей и без того досталось.

В «Ночном Рыцаре» шумно.

— Мы можем заехать в Косую аллею? — спрашиваю я отца, перекрикивая гвалт.

— М-м-м… — неопределенно тянет он. — А что случилось?

— Забыл купить кое-что из ингредиентов, — я сконфуженно шмыгаю и оглядываюсь по сторонам.

— Кондуктор, Косая аллея, пожалуйста! — громко просит отец.

— Меня удивляет твоя несобранность, — ворчит отец, — ты понимаешь, что мы можем опоздать на паровоз?

— Извини, — бормочу я, — я быстро.

В «Аптеке Малпеппера» пусто. Стоя перед прилавком, я нетерпеливо переминаюсь с ноги на ногу в ожидании продавца.

— Что вам угодно? — неожиданно раздается у меня за спиной, и я резко оборачиваюсь. — Ах, ну да, конечно! Семь кнатов, пожалуйста.

У меня мгновенно вспыхивают щеки. Аптекарь протягивает мне склянку с розоватым зельем.

— Что-нибудь еще, юноша?

— Нет, спасибо, — я спешно кладу в тарелочку для меди семь кнатов и выбегаю на улицу.

— Готов? — нетерпеливо спрашивает отец и делает взмах волшебной палочкой. — Надеюсь, мы успеем, ах, Ремус, Ремус, какое возмутительное разгильдяйство…

Держа руку в кармане, я сжимаю в кулаке заветную склянку. Мне нужно всего тридцать секунд, всего полминуты одиночества…

Раздается скрежет тормозов, «Ночной Рыцарь» появляется перед нами, и кондуктор распахивает дверь.

— Вокзал «Кингс-Кросс»! — говорит ему отец, подталкивая меня в спину.

Автобус швыряет из стороны в сторону, дома и деревья в ужасе отскакивают от него, чтобы избежать столкновения. Я чувствую, как внутри меня болтаются все, какие только есть, органы, но их сохранность меня не беспокоит. Я с ужасом представляю, что хрупкая склянка ненароком выскользнет из вспотевших пальцев и, вывалившись из кармана, разобьется вдребезги…

— Кингс-Кросс! — кричит кондуктор.

Я обливаюсь холодным липким потом.

— Скорее, скорее, — торопит меня отец и тянет за руку, — уже без десяти одиннадцать! Посмотри, какая здесь толчея…

— Папа, мне нужно в туалет! — я вкладываю в голос всю мольбу, на которую только способен, и упираюсь ногами в мостовую.

— Ты с ума сошел, Ремус?! Мы опоздаем на паровоз! — отец сердит и недоумевает. Магглы смотрят на нас подозрительно, оборачиваются, надменно фыркают.

— Мне очень нужно, — твердо говорю я.

— Потерпи до вагона, отправление через пять минут! — отец уже не на шутку раздражен.

— Я не могу!

— Ремус!

— Я быстро, папа!

Я бегу по вокзалу; в поисках указателей я верчу головой по сторонам: где же этот чертов туалет?! Наконец я вижу заветные буквы и направляющую стрелку. Внутри меня щелкают секунды, каждый удар сердца приближает меня к спокойствию и отдаляет от счастья. Дверь! Рывок. О, нет! Кабинки заняты! Хотя на кой черт они мне сдались?! Наверное, я выгляжу совершенным безумцем, потому что мужчины у писсуаров оборачиваются и смотрят с недоумением.

— Простите, простите, — шепчу я.

Над умывальником нет зеркала. Мой разочарованный стон, кажется, слышен даже на платформе 9 ¾. Я решительно достаю из кармана склянку, энергично встряхиваю и, вытащив пробку, аккуратно прикладываю ее намокшую сторону к пламенеющему прыщу, вглядываясь при этом в свое призрачное, зеленовато-черное отражение в выпуклом стекле пузырька с зельем. Кожу начинает ощутимо холодить, и я чувствую легкую пульсацию в том месте, которое только что смазал.

Сунув склянку обратно в карман, я бегу к отцу. Он ждет меня у входа на платформу Хогвартс-Экспресса.

— Все. Я успел? — выдыхаю я, останавливаясь перед ним и сгибаясь пополам от колик в боку.

— Люпин! — раздается вдруг у меня за спиной.

Я оборачиваюсь и — черт бы побрал эти инстинкты! — хватаюсь рукой за лоб...

— Лоб совершенно чист, — тихо говорит отец.

Все еще улыбаясь, я отворачиваюсь от спешащих ко мне со стороны центрального входа Сириуса и Джеймса.

— Что?

— Какая несусветная глупость, — разочарованно говорит отец. — Мне кажется, тебе стоит пересмотреть свои приоритеты…

— Папа… — нерешительно мямлю я, улыбка сходит с лица, но сердце счастливо стучит: «он-тут-он-тут».

— Доброе утро, сэр! Доброе утро, сэр! — Джеймс и Сириус раскланиваются с моим отцом. — Привет, Ремус, отлично выглядишь, дружище! Каникулы пошли тебе на пользу…

— Часы бьют, бежим! — кричит Джеймс и ловко протискивается через барьер.

— До свидания, сэр! — говорит Сириус и, схватив меня за руку, тащит следом за собой.

— Прости, папа… — думаю я на бегу, изо всех сил вцепившись в ладонь Сириуса, который машет Джеймсу, уже вскочившему на подножку тронувшегося от перрона Хогвартс-Экспресса.

Прощай, детство...


End file.
